Aperture Silence
by Duodecim Data Archive
Summary: When Miku goes missing from the entire world, Griff is left without her. But, he has to worry about Aperture Sciences reactivating itself more than he needs to worry about her. Unless... Both her and Aperture are combined... Only way to find out is read!


|Aperture Silence|

**Chapter 1: Aperture... Active?**

"Hey could you put that munitions box into our copter? We gotta get outta here soon." March told me. "Yeah, no problem." I replied, rolling a heavy cart towards a T-51 Blackhawk. The cart had about 12 weapons, which would be loaded on to the heli, and would be vital for use if a firefight were to occur. I'm basically like the rookie on this squad. The new guy, you could say.

I joined roughly a month ago. This made me a private in the 3rd Marine division. I mostly sat around in an office all day, looking for any hostile activity, boring stuff. That was until my squad got called into a special activities division.

The squad was four men, Corey March, who was a Corporal, Meiko Sakine, Private First Class, and Clint Randall, Sargent. Along with me, Griff Darhen, or me, who had joined because I have nowhere left to go, all because someone very near and dear to me disappeared. You never know what you have until it's gone. I'm talking, of course, about Hatsune Miku.

She had basically gone insane about a month and a half ago. Talking to herself a lot, saying odd stuff all the time. No one could understand her, not even me. Then, one night, she ran off. I never saw her after that. And I'm starting to think she's gone for good.

I, myself, was in here to find a reason to keep going in life. It's been a slight stretch. Well, for me anyways. The only problem is I'm not a super-hero; I'm an average guy in the army, who can do only so much for people. Then again, I shouldn't put my expectations so high if that's how I think of myself. I'm a half-robot for god's sake, how many people do you know with that?

Anyways, our squad is being sent to Aperture Sciences, it took us forever to pin-point the location of it, but we finally found it, it's located in the state of Michigan and cuts into Canada. It's a pretty damn big place. The worst part is that it goes underground. So we have to find out why this place is active again, or this might be a problem for us.

The munitions had been piled into the helicopter. The rest of the squad had jumped into the vehicle, and we took off. "Okay, so, the sector isn't stable at all. The radiation spikes are at least off. But the hazards are off the charts, you still sure you wanna do this, Sarge?" March asked. "It's our job. We gotta do this." I loaded my M416, "Fine, but I think I'll stay behind the rest of you idiots.

Hours had gone by until we finally reached the ruins of Aperture Sciences. "Okay, everyone, we are approaching the drop zone!" The pilot said, "We'll have to drop you off in this pit right here, but we'll make sure you get in safe and sound!" I pulled the magnum out of the box, along with a sniper rifle, and put them in my holster.

We slid down the rope that had been dropped for us, once hitting the ground; I got into cover, in case any hostile forces were around. "Darhen, get up. There's nothing here." Randall said. "All right," I replied, "So, are we just gonna be out here all day, Sarge?" March asked, "Shut it, Corey." Randall shot back. "Or I swear I'm making you walk home."

"Just saying'." March said, defeated. "Well quit 'just saying' stuff to talk, man!" I jumped in. "You two bicker and argue like an old married couple." March retorted with, "Hey, screw you, pal!" I laughed. "Guys, shut up for a second." Meiko said. "I found something." She signaled for us to move over to where she was. "Just look at this." It was a slanted door that looked like a trap if we walked on it. But it was so blatantly positioned; it seemed no one was trying. "Wanna open it, see what's down there?" I said. "Let me get the UAV up." March said, "Try and see if you can get that door opened." I pulled out my knife.

I placed my knife in the center of the door. Trying to just get it open, even slightly so we could get in. "Hey, I found a button!" She pressed it, hoping the door would open. I heard a beep as the door slipped open. "Okay, getting the UAV in... Now." The little helicopter flew into the pit. "Hmmm, it's a really long chasm down there. No way we'd be able to survive the fall." Looks like we need to find another way in, I thought to myself.

"Shit, spike walls, too. What the hell kind of place is this?" March asked. "Seems like a slaughterhouse." I replied. Randall yelled to us that he found a door. "Can you idiots get your asses over here for a second?" He started pushing the door up. "Damn, this things been locked for a while, won't budge." I wondered if we could use breaching explosives. But, they only work for glass and wooden doors.

"Freeze," said an unknown voice. I turned around and saw three gun-toting figures, which had ski-masks on. "Put the guns down, and we won't open fire." They had grenade launchers on their guns. We dropped our guns, and they approached us. Shortly after, I had been bashed in the face, and fell unconscious, along with the rest of my squad.


End file.
